


Rogue Snake

by Lookatallmyships



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Barrisco - Freeform, M/M, Snake wrangler barry, cisco is afraid of snakes, what even is this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: Barry saves his neighbor from a snake.





	

Barry is walking down the hallway on his way to his apartment, when he hears a scream. Barry jumps in surprise, and turns to face the apartment that the sound came from. A door a few down from his own. Before he can decide whether to knock and ask if the person is ok, the door flings open, and a man quickly steps outside before shutting it again. Barry's seen the guy in passing before, but they've never spoken. He doesn't even know the man's name. He stands there for a few moments breathing heavily, before noticing Barry standing there.  


The man looks at Barry sheepishly when he notices the surprised look on his face. "Ah, hi. So I assume you heard that?"

 

At the apparent lack of an emergency, Barry relaxed slightly. "I'm pretty sure the whole building heard that. Are you ok?"  


The other man actually blushes at that. "Yeah...sorry about that. I'm fine. Well physically, maybe not mentally." At Barry's confused look, he elaborates. "There is a snake in my apartment. That does not belong to me."  


"Really?" Barry asks.  


The other man nods.  


"Huh. Maybe someone's pet got loose or something."  


"Well they can come get it, because I am not going anywhere near that thing." He shudders.  


Barry smiles and rolls his eyes. "Come on, how big is it?"  


"Big enough."  


Barry motions towards the other man's door. "Alright, I'll catch it for you. Show me where it is."  


He takes a deep breath and nods. "Ok. Last I saw, it was on it's way under my bed." He leads Barry into the apartment, and then turns to look at him. "I'm Cisco Ramon, by the way."  


Barry smiles. "Barry Allen. Nice to meet you."  


Cisco shows him into the bedroom, choosing to stay standing in the doorway, as far from the snakes last known whereabouts as possible.  


Barry kneels down on the carpet and leans over to look under the bed. He pushes aside a few dust bunnies and long lost socks, and sitting in the corner curled up, is a corn snake. Barry turns his head, and looks up at Cisco. "Dude, that's a corn snake. A lot of people have them as pets, they couldn't be less dangerous to people.  


Cisco shudders. "Dude, just get that thing out of my apartment. I don't care if it's as gentle as a puppy."  


Barry snickers, and reaches under the bed. It requires Barry shimmying halfway underneath the bed to reach it, but he gets a hold of the snake and picks it up. Barry stands up, and brushes him self off with the hand not holding the snake. "See, it's obviously been handled a lot. It doesn't seem afraid of people. It probably just escaped it's tank."  


Cisco nods along. "Yup, yup ok. Still afraid of snakes, please get rid of that thing."  


Barry sighs, but smiles. "Alright, I have an old  
terrarium at my place. I'll stick it in there, and make flyers later to put up around the building."  


Barry leaves Cisco's apartment so he can get the snake settled, and then goes back over a few minutes later. Barry knocks on the door, and Cisco opens the door a moment later.  


Cisco smiles, face red. "Thank you for taking care of the snake. I might have a mild fear of them."  


Barry shrugs. "No big deal, I had a pet snake growing up."  


Cisco looks behind him into the apartment, and then back at Barry. "Hey, give me one sec."  


Barry nods, and Cisco disappears into the kitchen.  


He comes back a few seconds later, and hands Barry a piece of paper. "Here, let me take you out to dinner as a thank you."  


Barry looks at the paper, and sees a phone number scrawled down along with Cisco's name. Barry grins. "I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you find any errors. Random recommendation, go watch the Game Grumps Dog Island videos.


End file.
